Bring Me to Life
by Onime no Uchiha Hanabi-hime
Summary: Menceritakan tentang kehidupan Sakura yang terpenjara. Terinspirasi dari lagu Evanescene yang berjudul Bring Me to Life ...  з   ε


Namaku Haruno Sakura, hidupku awalnya normal. Hingga saudaraku kembarku Haruno Zakuro datang. Semuanya jadi berubah.

**Bring Me to Life © Onime no Uchiha Hanabi-hime ft Evanescene**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

Menceritakan tentang kehidupan Sakura yang terpenjara. Terinspirasi dari lagu Evanescene yang berjudul Bring Me to Life ...** (з´****`ε)**

**Don't forget to Read and Review! (•ˆ⌣ˆ •)**

"Aku ambil alih hidupmu," ucap Zakuro padaku.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanyaku pada Zakuro.

"Aku menginginkan Sasuke. Dan kau tak akan pernah bisa menghalangiku!" seru Zakuro dan pergi. Ia mengurung diriku di dalam apartemen kami. Sebelumnya ia sempat memutus sambungan telepon dan segala macam benda yang dapat menghubungkanku dengan dunia luar. Kini Zakuro menjadi Sakura. Dan Sakura? Aku menjadi siapa?

Aku menatap langit kelabu siang itu. "Harinya mendung," gumamku.

Apa yang bisa aku lakukan? Berteriak kah? Apakah akan ada yang mendengarkanku? Sasuke, tolong aku. Aku ingin kehidupanku. Aku ingin menjadi diriku sendiri. Aku ingin bersama denganmu. Sasuke, aku mohon tolong aku!

Kembali, air mata jatuh dari peraduannya. Angin kencang meniup rambut merah jambuku yang menutupi wajahku, membuat mataku yang tadinya tertutup poni, kini tersingsing memperlihatkan bola mata hijau yang berkilau akibat air mata.

Ku hentikan segala angan bersama Sasuke, khayalan hidupku yang dulu kembali, mimpi indah tentang kedamaian, ku tutup hidupku yang dulu. Ku tinggalkan tubuhku terebah damai di tempat tidur, berusaha pergi ke tempat yang jauh lebih baik. Tersiksa dengan kehidupan nyata yang menyakitkan.

Angin siang itu sepertinya enggan untuk berlembut-lembut ria. Mereka masuk ke kamar apartemenku secara paksa, menerbangkan tirai jendela yang tadinya tenang.

**( •̃͡-̮•̃͡)( •̃͡-̮•̃͡) Onime no Uchiha Hanabi-hime (ˆ▿ˆʃƪ) ┐('⌣'┐)**

_Tempat apa ini?_

_Apakah aku berada di dunia yang baru?_

_Hallo?_

_Ah, itu bukannya diriku?_

"_**Kau itu kenapa tak pernah mendengar perkataanku?"**_

_Ternyata itu Zakuro, dan yang diteriakki itu aku._

"_**Kau itu sekarang Zakuro, aku yang Sakura!"**_

"_**Bakka! Kau itu punya otak tidak sih, Sakura?"**_

"_**Sasuke sekarang milikku! Jangan dekat-dekat dia lagi!"**_

"_**Kau ini sulit sekali dinasehati, sudah ku bilang Sasuke itu milikku! Jangan muncul lagi di hadapan Sasuke!"**_

"_**Akan lebih baik jika kau itu mati saja, pengganggu!"**_

"_**Aku ambil alih hidupmu."**_

"_**Aku menginginkan Sasuke. Dan kau tak akan pernah bisa menghalangiku!"**_

_Apa ini?_

_Kenapa aku malah melihat diriku sendiri?_

**( •̃͡-̮•̃͡)( •̃͡-̮•̃͡) Onime no Uchiha Hanabi-hime (ˆ▿ˆʃƪ) ┐('⌣'┐)**

"_Cukup!"_

Aku terbangun. Aku mendengar suara Sasuke. Di mana?

"_Cukup, Sakura! Menjauhlah dariku! Kau menjijikan!"_

Aku? Kenapa, Sasuke?

"_Kenapa, Sasuke?"_

"_Kau itu menjijikan!"_

Zakuro, kenapa kau lakukan itu? Kenapa kau membuatku terlihat jelek di hadapan Sasuke? Apa yang terjadi?

Ku langkahkan kakiku menuju jendela. Suara Sasuke berada di atas, apakah dia ada di apartemennya?

Ku keluar jendela, perlahan berjalan di tepian dinding luar apartemen yang tingginya 20 lantai. Dres tidurku tergerai tertiup angin malam. Ah, ternyata sudah malam.

_Sreet!_

Ah! Shit! Tepian dinding ini licin, mungkin karena hujan.

Ku lanjutkan langkahku, merayap naik ke lantai berikutnya. Berjalan perlahan dan naik kembali.

Apartemen Sasuke ada di lantai 23, jika aku tidak salah perhitungan, jendela yang itu adalah jendela milik Sasuke. Aku dan Sasuke dulu sering duduk bersama di sana. Aku duduk di pangkuannya, menikmati semilir angin yang menerpa tubuh kami.

"Ada apa denganmu Sasuke?" tanya Zakuro memegangi lengan Sasuke.

"Lepaskan! Kau yang kenapa? Beberapa minggu ini kau berubah, menjadi sangat menjijikan! Mana Sakura yang ku kenal 3 tahun lalu!" sahut Sasuke dengan sarkastik.

"Ini aku, Sakura mu Sasuke" sahut Zakuro dengan wajah memelas dan perlahan menghampiri Sasuke.

Sasuke yang mulai tenang hanya bisa diam.

Zakuro memanfaatkan hal itu untuk memeluk Sasuke.

Aku hanya memperhatikan apa yang mereka lakukan dari balik jendela ini. Tak banyak yang bisa ku lakukan. Maafkan aku sudah mengorbankan kebahagiaanmu, Sasuke-kun... maafkan aku...

Entah kenapa, tiba-tiba Sasuke mendorong Zakuro dan berbalik menatap diriku yang berada di luar jendela.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Sasuke.

Ah, bagaimana bisa ia menyadari keberadaanku? Oh, sekarang aku tahu. Jendela ini berhadapan langsung dengan cermin besar, ia pasti melihatku dari cermin itu.

"Kenapa kau mirip dengan Sakura?" tanya Sasuke.

"Tapi tetap saja aku adalah Sakura! Dia hanya penipu yang ingin mengambilmu dariku, Sasuke!" seru Zakuro.

Sasuke menatapnya tajam, "Shut up! Leave me alone!" bentak Sasuke.

"A – apa Sasuke? Kau mengusirku? Aku ini Sakura" ucap Zakuro dan menghampiri Sasuke, berusaha meminta perhatian darinya.

"GO!" seru Sasuke dengan urat-urat yang menghiasi wajahnya.

"Sasuke – kun," gumam Zakuro. "Kenapa kau muncul! Bukankah aku sudah mengurungmu?" jerit Zakuro padaku dan menghampiriku.

Sasuke memegang lengan Zakuro dan mendorongnya hingga membentur dinding dan pingsan.

Aku hanya bisa diam. Tak banyak yang bisa aku lakukan.

"Kau kah Sakura yang sebenarnya?" tanya Sasuke.

Aku hanya menatapnya, menghembuskan udara hangat di kaca jendela membuat bulir-bulir embun di sana. Ku bentuk gambar _love _di sana.

"Call my name, Sasuke – kun. Save me ..." gumamku.

"Sakura!" Sasuke membuka jendela. "Kau Sakura ku," ucapnya. "Kemana saja kau? Aku tahu itu bukan dirimu, kemana saja kau?" tanya Sasuke dengan air mata.

"Do you love me, Sasuke-kun?" tanyaku padanya.

"Yes, I do. I love you so much, Sakura" jawab Sasuke. Ia berusaha menarikku masuk ke dalam, akan tetapi karena tepian dinding itu licin membuatku terpeleset. "No!" jerit Sasuke berusaha menggapai tanganku. "All this time, I can't believe I couldn't see, kept in the dark but you were the in front of me" ucap Sasuke dan mulai menarik tubuhku.

"I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems. Got to open my eyes to everything" sahutku tanpa mau ditarik ke atas. Biarkan aku jatuh Sasuke, hidupku sudah tak berarti.

"Without thought, without voice, without a soul – Don't let me die here, there must be something more" seru Sasuke terus menarik tanganku.

Begitukah? Sasuke-kun? Kalau begitu, "_bring me to life_" sahutku.

"Sakura! Help us! Please!" seru Sasuke berusaha meminta pertolongan.

"Frozen inside without your touch, without your love. Darling only you are the life among the dead" ucapku dan –

"SAKURA!"

"Save me from the nothing I've become . . ." gumamku.

"Don't let me die here! There must be something more!" teriak Sasuke dan ikut menerjunkan diri.

**( •̃͡-̮•̃͡)( •̃͡-̮•̃͡) Onime no Uchiha Hanabi-hime (ˆ▿ˆʃƪ) ┐('⌣'┐)**

**~*~*~*~*~ END ~*~*~*~*~**

Hehehehe ... **( '́****'̀)**

Cerita ini cukup gaje saya rasa, haha ... tapi kalau kalian mau review silahkan ... kalau tidak juga tidak apa, yang pasti **(σ`▽´)-σ TIDAK UNTUK (**** `з´ ).****︻╦****̵̵̿** **FLAME!**


End file.
